Above The Quarry
by morninsunshines
Summary: Lieutenant Washington escorts scientist to gather plants. The sequel is Kids Will Be Hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Above the Quarry

Authors Note: This is the first story I've written in years, bear with me as I'm rusty

Alicia Washington grabbed another root and kicked the toes of her boots into the mossy rocks as she ascended the steep slope of the mountain just above the quarry that had been captured by the Sixers over a year before. Behind her was Malcom Wallace, already showing signs of exhaustion and they had another five hundred feet to their destination, a small plateau with flowers and shrubs needed for medicine. She tried to convince Malcom to let his best fit scientist go in his stead, but he became almost hysterical in front of the commander until with a smirk, Taylor told him he could go.

Behind Malcom were two more scientist, carrying large packs to gather plants. They were two strong, young men recruited to do the harder research work. Wash wouldn't mind having them in her unit for their muscled physic presence, but knew all fit men weren't cut out to be soldiers. They were followed by two of her strongest men, another scientist, and to the rear keeping an eye on the quarry was Reynolds, Maddy Shannon's young suitor. Everyone had a backpack except her. Her job was to keep them safe and get everyone home. They had left before light on the pretense that it would take over a day to reach the collection site. With a spy in camp, Taylor had resorted to deception with everyone except a loyal few. They were only a few hours from Terra Nova, but wanted to send Mira as far away as possible for this mission if she were inclined to mischief this time around.

The quarry was empty of Sixers and given the civilians in her group, Washington was more than happy with this turn, even though she worried what they may be up to leaving the quarry empty. She counted out twenty steps and paused. She could only go as fast as the weak link and he was starting to annoy her. Her strict warning of absolutely no talking kept Malcom moaning to himself. Finally after a couple hours they summited the last mossy rocks, careful to keep falling stones to a minimum incase a Sixer was out of sight, but watching. Washington was sure they had surveillance equipment when the Sixers were not working the quarry, and was also sure their main camp wasn't too far away.

Making sure all were out of site of the quarry, Washington instructed the soldiers to post on each side and instructed Reynolds to lie on his stomach at the edge of the plateau, and watch for any movement below them. Malcom sat, still shaking from overused muscles and instructed his helpers to bring all different samples to him before packing or discarding. Soon he was absorbed in the gathering of old and new un-catalogued fauna and flora leaving Washington to do nothing but wait until he was finished. She sat a little above the group, out of the way and let her mind wander back to two days before.

"_It's, about twenty clicks from here, one and a half days, if it doesn't rain," Taylor addressed a room full of soldiers and scientist. "We found a patch of plants Dr. Wallace and Dr. Shannon can formulate into pain killer and antibiotics. And I don't need to tell everyone how important getting the raw materials are," he continued to scan the faces, accessing the team his capable second, Washington would put together. "Mira will probably find out that a group is OTG, but the exact location is known to only a few of us." He hoped he could trust all those in the room. He continued with a more detailed description of what those going would expect for terrain. Also the quarry, the destination was only ten clicks, but if word got to Mira about going that close to her captured territory, they wouldn't be able to protect their own. He made no secret that the party was going twice the distance it actually was._

"_We can take the rovers to the base of the cliffs, hide them then climb on foot about fifteen hundred feet at a steep angle," Taylor didn't miss the slight raised eyebrow of his second and wondered if she noticed his purposeful notation. "We'll take four scientist, in good shape and four soldiers. Those chosen will be ready to travel day after tomorrow. Dismissed." He watched the shuffle out of command center until his second stood quietly waiting his orders, or thoughts as he wasn't often without one or both._

"_What's on your mind, Wash?"_

"_Sir, "WE?"_

_He chuckled and sank behind his desk, "Wouldn't mind going OTG on this trip, Wash. A good hike, new terrain, you know me." He tried to win a spot on the team with a toothy smile. _

_She smiled back, "I planned on leading this trip. Maybe I'll get lucky, and run into Mira." Her smile morphed into a grimace and glint of the promise of revenge in her dark eyes._

"_I hope you don't see her, or any of her people. We don't need that kind of trouble this trip. Try to avoid getting too close to the quarry."_

"_Backing down so easy, Sir?", Washington wasn't sure of her easy victory. What Taylor wants, Taylor usually gets. _

_He grew sober and stared at the skull through the clear glass for a moment before meeting her calm gaze. "Wash, when I was at the falls the other day, I saw more drawings. These look different. I think Lucas getting close to making the portal go both ways."_

_Her lips thinned and she nodded. "One of us needs to be here at all times until what happens, happens."_

_Taylor nodded, stood and closed the distance rapidly to invade her space, something he rarely did in the light of day when anyone could interrupt. His quick, smooth movements caused her dark eyes to widen even more. "Sir?" as she now looked up into his cobalt eyes. He never breached her space in daylight or with an open door._

"_Wash," he lowered his voice in case the soldiers guarding the door were in hearing range. "When we came here years ago, I wanted a new start," he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a squeeze, looking into her dark eyes, "not only for Lucas, but us, after I convinced you to come with me." His grip tightened and he tried to impart his feelings with his not so subtle clutch. "You could be a commander of your own unit, but you've stayed with me. I was selfish, not considering that you might want to do something else. I just always figured you'd be there, always, watching my back like you've done for so long. I still don't want to let you OTG for any length of time especially that close to the Sixers and now with something else on the horizon."_

"_Nathaniel," Alicia Washington's hands came to rest on his sides, the warmth and solid muscles confirmed the_ _decision she made to herself years ago to stand by this man, once again to be_ _right for her heart, "You gave me a choice to come with you…..well not exactly a choice, more like an order." She liked to kid him about his insistence she be right behind him. "We've talked about us, but something always gets in the way. Once again this isn't the time for this talk." Wash let one of her rare smiles let him know it was okay, at least for now._

"_I don't like this Wash," He moved even closer. "I'm doing what I'd bust one of my soldiers for, and that's not me," his arms wrapped around her back drawing her to him. "I just don't want you hurt, by Mira or Lucas or…."_

_Wash cut him off, "I believe I've demonstrated over the years in various ways, I can take care of myself."_

"_It's your reputation also." _

"_And yours."_

_He nodded settling his forehead against hers. "I hate myself for sneaking around when I want to shout from the balcony that I love you." _

"_We established years ago that for me to remain under you, no pun intended," as he chuckled, "no one could know. It's worked, not perfect, but I'd rather be here than leading an army when I'm not sure who the good guys in the future are any more." Wash with a last hug disengaged from his arms, reluctantly and put an acceptable amount of space between them._

"_It's just never the right time for us," Taylor spoke softly. "That's got to change soon. People are talking."_

"_Sir, they've always talked."_

"_After Mira roughed you up and I threatened her, the folks took that as a sign I took it personally, which I did, but…" Nathaniel spread his hands in a helpless gesture, words fading into a sigh._

_Guzman took that moment to enter, not breaking stride or showing his knowledge of their relationship. _

"_Dismissed Lieutenant." With that Commander Taylor turned his complete attention to another trusted friend._

Washington stirred as Malcom scurried over with a bright smile. "Lieutenant, I believe we have enough. Hope we get some useful medicine from all these samples, but next time I'll let others do the leg work. Honestly, I don't know how you do it Wash." At her raised eyebrow he continued, "You made that climb look easy." Malcom was secretly infatuated with that dark haired beauty, but sensed her non-interest in nothing more than friendship. Story of his life with certain dark haired women.

"It was easy, Malcom." Her straight face covered her secret amusement of his assessment.

"Ma'am", Sixers." The low voice of Sargent Reynolds carried across the narrow expanse causing Washington to move without making a sound. Malcom had looked to Reynolds when he spoke and back to an empty spot. That always unnerved him.

After a quick hand motion for everyone to get down, Washington moved to a higher spot where she could look the entire area over. Two rovers entered the quarry and about ten workers disembarked with tools for breaking rock. Another rover took a place near the opening and the top opened to reveal a dark man in armor manning a mounted gun. The screech of a pre-historic bird over their heads caused the gunner to fix his sites on their spot. Nobody moved or breathed, and finally he spotted the bird about thirty feet off to their right and above them. They were afraid he would take a shot, but fearing Mira's wrath for wasting ammo kept the gun silent. Finally, he turned back to scouring the lower trees, causing a sigh of relief for the eight hiding above.

Lieutenant Washington silently motioned everyone to keep low and gather around her at the back of the precipice. In a low whisper she instructed everyone to sit and not move. She motioned Sargent Reynolds to follow her and they worked back to an advantage point. She looked at the sun beginning its decent to the west. With her head almost touching Mark's, she whispered, "We're far enough away so as not to draw attention with the covering on the slope, we should be fine as long as nobody slips. We figured they could be in the quarry when this was planned.

Mark motioned below, "Looks like the Sixers are setting up for the night."

Wash nodded, not happy with this unwanted turn. "You take the party down, carefully and as quiet as possible. Remember, move as a group and stop as a group. Constant movement might draw attention." Reynolds nodded, once again reviewing in his mind his Lieutenant's detailed instructions to her chosen group.

Jim Shannon bounced up the command steps and entered the open door. He'd been on Terra Nova long enough to figure that particular 'open' door meant an open invitation without knocking. Commander Taylor looked up from his pad, "What can I do for you, Shannon?" He looked like he could use a break.

"Well," Shannon looked around and saw they were alone. "My wife told me to invite you for supper." Taylor smiled and gauged Shannon's face. Shannon's open smile told him that the invitation was from them both. Shannon continued, "Some fresh fish came in today and Liz wrangled your favorite recipe from Wash."

At that Taylor laughed and said, "I'll have to try it out then. See if Wash really knows how to fix my favorite fish."

"Good, I have a bottle hid away….from the kids."

Taylor laughed as he locked up his pads and they headed to Shannon's home talking amicably about their day. "Don't be surprised if Maddy tries to pry information about Mark from you. She's been worried not knowing."

Nathaniel slapped Shannon on the shoulder, "Nothing I'm not used to. Skye was here earlier. Seems like she's trying to get information for Maddy to make points with your boy Josh. At least that's what I assumed from her ramblings." Taylor grinned as Jim sighed.

"I'm caught between wishing they were too young for all this and wishing they were grown and out of my house," drawing another chuckle from Taylor.

"So Commander, I'm getting up close and personal," Elizabeth Shannon handed him a plate of desert. They had moved to the front porch to take in the evening air before the chill would move them back in. "I hear rumors about you and Lieutenant Washington and see a fondness between you. Tell me, is she more than a friend?"

Jim Shannon screwed his eyes shut and peaked through one with his face scrunched up. "Ah, you don't have to answer that Sir."

Taylor laughed at his expression. "We're very close, have to be. We spend all our time together" proud of his deflection.

"You spend all your time with her, and don't want to be….more?" Elizabeth wasn't put off that easily. The older kids had taken off for the evening, Josh to work and Maddy to wander waiting for Mark, and Zoe was playing in her room. Elizabeth knew she might not get another chance soon to find out what she was sure she already knew. "I feel like I'm seeing mixed signals. Sometimes you can't stop looking at each other and at other time you seem to all but ignore each other." She kept probing.

Nathaniel looked at the Shannon's. In the short time he's come to know them, he felt friendship and trust. His gut instinct told him that these were good people. "We've been together for almost eighteen years, longer than I was with my wife." He decided to share more of his and Wash's combined past with them. "I recruited her to my elite commando unit in '32. She was fresh off her first skirmish in the Congo. She was awarded for her fighting, saving fellow soldiers and after the battle, while others rested, she sewed several up. And that was her first action. Word got around fast about her. I knew I wanted someone like her in my group. You should see her service record."

Neither Shannon missed the change in his voice and the softness that overtook his battle hardened face as he talked about his favorite subject.

Taylor continued, "She rose through the ranks fast, always had to be best. A natural leader, she has those younger soldiers following her anywhere, just look at Reynolds." They all smiled at the memories of watching their young friend interact with the tough Lieutenant.

"I made sure Wash was my second when she obtained her rating. She had all the units trying to steal her. My son, Lucas," the Shannon's shared a glance at the infrequent mention of Taylor's missing son, "he used to follow Wash as she made her rounds when he was younger. She would give an order and he would echo whatever she said. The soldiers had no choice but to follow 'their' orders. He had a major crush on her. I don't think he would have come here if she hadn't also asked him to." Taylor's thoughts made him go quiet.

"After Somalia, Lucas hated the military and me in particular. He cooled towards Wash, but she could still talk to him where I couldn't. I promised Wash a new start for all of us if she would come with me. The truth is I was starting to think maybe we could make something together, but this place has taken time, something always in the way. She won't wait forever." Taylor was staring into the dark on that last confession.

"Maybe she shouldn't have to wait, Commander," the soft voice of Elizabeth Shannon brought him back and he smiled at her.

"You saw what Mira did to her. Mira would love to get ahold of something I care about. I can't allow that to happen." He stiffened as Guzman appeared in a rush to them.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but radio silence has been broken."

"What happened," Taylor had a sinking feeling. Why can't an OTG be boring.

"Lieutenant Washington said CODE GREEN, CODE GREEN, then repeated it once and then radio silence, Sir."

A very somber Commander Taylor stood, "Understood, I'll come back with you." He turned to Elizabeth Shannon, "Thank you for one of my favorite dishes. Tell Wash when you see her, she got it down perfect. I'm going to steal your husband with your permission," he smiled at her nod.

She watched the three men hurry off and hoped Maddy would be home soon.

Washington wanted to get her party off the mountain before dark. She was sure the sixers wouldn't be using heat sensor eye lenses in the daylight, and hadn't seen the guard even pull his out after his initial look in their direction through his scope. She took the spot Reynolds had vacated as he instructed the people to quietly make their way back down the steep slope. Washington was the only one with a rifle, leaving the other soldiers laden with heavy packs side arms to protect the un-armed scientists. Reynolds and Malcom went over the edge together, with Mark staying close to his special charge. As a unit, twenty paces stop, wait and check the quarry, then twenty more paces. It was slow going and dark was falling fast. Reynolds was worried about his superior having to descend in the dark. Also he knew the Sixers would be switching to night vision and they would be open targets even through the brush as their body heat would make them plainly visible. Malcom's left foot slipped and he grabbed with both hands, sliding a few feet before catching the roots with his hands. Mark's head swiveled swiftly to the quarry, scanning. The Sixers hadn't noticed. He caught up to Malcom.

"You okay?"

"Getting tired," Malcom whispered back. "Do you think the Lieutenant will be able to catch up?" Malcom was worried for his friend, even though she was a highly trained survivalist.

"Let me worry about her. Move," Mark urged him on again.

They were about a third of the way down when Washington saw the guard pull out his night vision headset and put it on.

"Shit" They weren't supposed to still be here this late. Malcom had slowed them down too much. Washington got ready and moved her rifle into position for a sniper shot at the guard. She saw him scan the hill, stop, zoom in on her party. Her rifle spoke and he slumped over with a head shot, dead before his body settled. There was a great commotion as the miners ran for their rovers, both for cover and weapons. Washington laid down a general pattern and hit several, none fatally. Within seconds return fire echoed against the mountain.

Reynolds yelled for everyone to discard the packs and throw them off the mountain, "We'll grab them on the way to the rovers." He yelled to the men below him. "Throw the packs out as far as you can then slide for it. Keep moving, don't become a sitting target."

Malcom took that moment to let out a scream as his leg took a random hit from below. Reynolds was upon him almost immediately assessing the situation while returning a few volleys of his own towards the Sixers rovers. He ripped Malcom's sleeve off with adrenaline pumping, making the shirt rip like tissue paper. He helped Malcom off with his pack and gave it a toss over the heads of the rapidly sliding people. He told Malcom, "You and I are going down as one. I'm wrapping my arms around you and we are going off this mountain. It's going to hurt, but we can't stop."

"Just get me out of here alive, Reynolds." Malcom was roughly rolled over as Reynolds wrapped his muscular arms tightly grabbing Malcom's belt and then he started sliding as bullets rained around them. Several times they rolled, but Reynolds grip never broke and soon they came to a stop at the bottom where the scientists were reaching for them as the soldiers provided cover.

Reynolds broke radio silence, "We're down Lieutenant, ready for you."

Wash paused and could see additional rover rushing towards the quarry. It was take a chance or be stuck on the mountain. It was almost dark and she couldn't see the bottom, just the fire shooting all around her people and more in her direction. She keyed her radio, "Get the scientist moving to the rovers. Grab any packs you can. I'm coming."

Wash let loose one more volley towards the quarry rovers and jumped off the mountain. She felt her ankle buckle as it tangled in a root. She kicked free and started the fasted slide she could remember. With bullets hitting all around her and the ground and foliage tearing at her skin and clothes, Washington made it to the bottom still clutching her rifle. She knew she couldn't walk as the ankle was throbbing in her tight laced up military issue boots. She heard rovers coming and hoped they were from her side. Rifle ready she waited. Within seconds a rover slid to a stop and the door was thrown open to reveal Reynolds driving. She hopped on one foot to the passenger side.

"Anyone hurt?" As she settled almost getting dislodged as Reynolds sharply pivoted the rover and they outran the rifle fire. Lucky for them there was an embankment preventing the Sixer's rovers from following.

Malcom spoke from the rear, "I took a slight hit Lieutenant, nothing to worry about." He tried to be brave, but was starting to go into shock.

"Don't stop Reynolds," Washington barked as she slid out of her seat to crouch beside Malcom. It was just the three of them as their rover housed the packs while the other rover was full of people and in the lead. Washington found the medical kit and started cleaning Malcom's wound.

"How bad you hurt, Ma'am?" Reynolds called to the back. Malcom eyed her looking for signs of severe injury. It was hard as she was covered with dirt and scratches and a couple deeper cuts graced her neck and jaw.

She smiled at Malcom's perusal, "I rolled my ankle. Just enough to keep me out of morning rounds for a week." Malcom smiled back and let out a moan as Washington sprayed antibiotics into his wound. She moved a pack to the front seat to make a place for her and reached for the radio.

"I need to report, Reynolds, how many hurt in the other vehicle?"

"None Lieutenant. Just cuts and scrapes like we have," Reynolds concentrated on pushing his rover a little faster, eating the dust of the front vehicle.

Washington nodded and switched the channel. "Terra Nova, this is Washington. Code Green, Code Green." She waited five seconds and repeated the code. She sat the radio down to wait the five hour trip back home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Dad," Maddy stepped up her pace as she saw the command team of Terra Nova moving rapidly towards the communication center. "What's going on?" She didn't think they would be leaving her place just yet if there were no communication from the away team. "Have you heard from Mark?" She didn't wait for an answer to her first question before shooting out another one.

Commander Taylor answered for Jim, "Miss Maddy, nothing to worry about. We got a communication and they are inbound. Should be here sometime during the night." He smiled down at her, never breaking stride.

"Maddy, why don't you tell your mother. I'll be home soon." Jim gently pushed her in the direction of their home before they disappeared into the stone building, shutting her out.

"Report" Taylor ordered his private manning the communications post.

"Nothing since the initial 'Code Green' Sir. It was said twice, pause then repeated."

Taylor nodded silently thinking while Guzman and Shannon exchanged a worried glance before looking back to the commander.

"What is Code Green, Taylor?" Jim Shannon wasn't used to all the military terms and this was a new one.

"Code, means they are on the move and Green means injured." Taylor's lips pressed together, "Twice means two people. We just don't know who or how bad."

"I see" Shannon waited to see if anything else were to be added.

"If all goes well, they should be back around three in the morning. Due to Sixers in the area they went, I've ordered radio silence unless they have to transmit." Taylor turned to Guzman, "Dismissed Guz. I need you to take pre-dawn patrol." Guzman nodded and left.

"Might as well go home, Shannon. Looks like nothing else is coming in and I can't risk transmitting. I'll stay and monitor the radio." He tapped the soldier on her shoulder indicating she was dismissed. He sat down staring at the radio as if he could see their progress.

"Shannon," Jim turned, hand on the knob, "Get some rest, but I'd like you and the doctor to meet the convoy. I'll call when they get close." With a quiet Okay, Shannon was gone.

Not very often was Nathaniel Taylor the one waiting for an away team, especially one carrying his lieutenant. He filled the hours with thoughts of their relationship, wishing he could change it, but scared to.

_He'd never forget their first time. It had been months since his wife died. He hadn't seen Wash. She had been moved state side to a military hospital and he was grieving his wife. Lucas was becoming a handful, always in his face arguing. At first he chalked it up to dealing with a teenager he hadn't had much hand in raising, then he knew, his son blamed him for his mother's death and really did hate him. On top of that, the kid was a genius in the sciences, one of the top brains in the world. So when Taylor got a chance to send him to a special University researching a time probe and help develop it, he did so with a heavy heart. Not many months later, he was recruited for an impossible mission to travel to the past. Any chance to be with Lucas again was welcome, even though the boy was sullen and withdrawn. He got the orders to start putting together an away team. _

_He contacted his loyal soldiers from Somalia. Only a few refused, but most joined in the end on later pilgrimages. He felt with this group he could do anything his government asked. They all asked one by one if their Wash was going. All he could say was he didn't know, he had yet to find her. She was listed as location unknown for recovery. As soon as she could she had checked out of the hospital and disappeared. He had queries around the globe. She would show up someplace and he wasn't going without her._

"_Sir," Sgt. Bates opened his office door, "We have a location on Lieutenant Washington. She reported in with brass for active duty looking for an assignment."_

Taylor smiled at the memory.

_He had been so excited to be able to see his lost friend and see for himself that she was really recovered. He had meant to visit her when he was sent home, but she was gone when he arrived. "Contact her, Bates. Don't tell her about me, I want to surprise her. Tell her top brass is having a meeting and she's to dress formally for the meeting. Escort her to the Presidential Palace. I have to meet with the President and she's been after me to find Lieutenant Washington. She wants to meet one of the most decorated war hero's for herself. I believe she has more decorations set aside for the Lieutenant. I'll inform the President to expect her. And Bates," the young man stiffened at his name, "Don't let her get away, or it's your head."_

"_Yes Sir"_

Taylor dug out his tag and keyed the pictures. Well to be honest, it held only two, both of his Lieutenant.

_What was it she said to him that had them both grinning into each other's eyes as he escorted her to lunch with the President. The palace photographer had taken it from the recording made of all historical accounts of Presidential events and sent it to him. "You're fidgeting Nathaniel," the President laughed at him as he paced her office and tugged at his dress collar. "Word has been sent that she's on her way." At that moment an attaché knocked once and opened the door. Nathaniel had paced behind the door out of site as Lieutenant Washington entered and stood at attention just inside the door. _

"_Come in Lieutenant," The president smiled and gestured for her to proceed. _

_She took two steps and twirled as "Wash" sounded behind her. There before her was the last face she saw in Somalia before passing out. _

"_Nathaniel, Sir" One step for both of them and they were touching uniforms face to face. They each reached out at the same time, her hands to his face and beard and his to hers, just to feel her skin, make sure he wasn't dreaming. _

"_Wash" He drew her face to rest against his own and they breathed each other's scent for a moment before withdrawing to gaze in each other's eyes, her smaller hands engulfed in his larger ones. He let his wander over her body and back up. "You okay?"_

"_Almost a hundred percent, Sir. How are you? Sorry about Alynnie." Her eyes darkened and his saddened and his hands tightened into hers. _

"_Cost of War, I'm glad you're here, I have so much to tell you." He remembered a weight lifting off him at that moment. His shattered world was coming back together._

_They met with the President. Washington was presented with two more metals, the highest the country had to offer, of course. _

Sitting alone Taylor remembered and smiled as he gazed at the picture.

_The president was escorting them to lunch and being the gentleman he was had Wash's hand in the crook of his elbow. He had leaned over and whispered that they were having lunch with the nation's top military brass, but the President wanted to meet her alone first. "Are you part of the 'alone' package, Sir?" She murmured for his ears alone as the followed the president. _

"_From now on Wash, alone means us. I've missed you by my side and plan on putting you back where you belong." That's when she smiled that smile up at him and he returned it. He remembered his warning that followed next. "I'm not leaving you alone with those vultures we are soon meeting. Most of them would leave their wives for you and I've had repeated comments in my direction of what they would like to do with you. And they are my superiors so I have to grin and bear it. Oh, and if they want to see your scars…"_

_Alicia had cut him off with a smirk, "I probably have had more experience than you fending off unwanted male attention." They shared a laugh and he watched with amusement the generals and admirals fawned over her without touching. Could have had something to do with his possessive hand on her waist for the next hour. She didn't seem to mind after seeing first hand his warning. Combat was a lot easier than a room full of horny brass._

_The rest of the day went in a blur, catching her up as his second on the Terra Nova project. Within a week everyone knew she was back and Commander Taylor never let her out of his site for long. They could be seen taking meals together, pouring over reports and supply list, personnel. He remembered wanting to touch her often back then and the confusion it caused him. He had to keep reminding himself he wasn't a married man and it was okay to have these feelings. For her part Alicia was her normal self. She allowed any touch and returned his affections casually without commitment, letting him set the pace. _

_He remembered their first night together. It hadn't been a year since he buried his wife and survivor's guilt was eating at him, but he wanted to see Wash's scars, and touch them. He knew she still had pain as she would twinge during her workouts often. Trying to save his family had caused her wounds and he wanted to somehow make it alright for her. He got his wish at the end of one of their workouts. He had her pinned and finally she moaned and slapped the mat. "I'm sorry Wash, I forget. You're such a tiger." He watched her chest rise and fall with a catch as she was hurting inside not able to draw enough air. He knelt over her with a hand on her stomach. "Wash," his voice was low and he searched and held her eyes. "Don't take this wrong, but can I see?" He motioned to her torso. _

_She saw his agony at causing her discomfort, both past and present and slowly lifted her tank top until it was above her bra. His breath caught at the scars crisscrossing her rib cage. He saw round circular shaped scars and long incisions left by the surgeons. Tentatively he traced the scars as if to memorize them. "I'm sorry," he whispered never taking his eyes from the body he never wanted to see like this._

_His eyes widened at her comment, "Left me pretty ugly didn't it." _

"_No, no, you're beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her, his tongue pushing into her open mouth and finding a welcome home stroking against hers as his hand slowly moved up her stomach and cupped a breast. "I want you Wash" He broke the kiss to see desire in her eyes, the first he could remember and he wanted more. He dragged her into the shower room, women's, glad it was empty. _

_He had checked with his superior. The rules could not be broken, no fraternizing with a direct subordinate, no exceptions. _

Taylor sighed, ten years later and here they still were, together and apart. He came here to get away from that stupid rule. What could they do, fire him. Soon, something had to change soon. He looked at his watch. Almost time. He called the Shannon's to get them up and moving as the radio came to life. "Terra Nova, this is Sgt. Reynolds, come in."

"Go ahead Reynolds, this is Commander Taylor"

"We're ten minutes out Sir. I'm in the second rover and heading straight to the clinic with injured. Don't want to broadcast details, over."

Taylor not a patient man would just have to wait. He called for relief and went to the gate. As soon as the rovers were close, he hollered, "Open the gate." His people were home.

He ran after the second rover as it skidded to a stop. Jim Shannon was already opening the back. Over the pile of packs they could see a very tired Washington leaning over Malcom shaking him awake, "Rise and walk soldier. Oh, my mistake you're not military. It's alright for you sit and whimper." Washington, bone tired and hurting still could joke at Malcom.

"Malcom, what happened?" a worried Dr. Shannon looked over her friend as Taylor started throwing packs out of the way.

"Just a scratch as Washington would say," joked Malcom. "I'm not cut out to be a soldier, I don't do pain well."

The other rover stopped after moving aside and letting Reynolds to the clinic first, and the soldiers helped Malcom out and Dr. Shannon led the way into the clinic. Taylor and Shannon looked from Reynolds to Washington. Both were scratched wherever skin showed and Washington had dried blood on her collar. "Who's the other injured?" Taylor couldn't see any obvious life threatening wounds.

"I am Sir," Washington made to get out of the back on one foot. "May have broken an ankle." He reached to help her, Shannon on the other side.

Taylor ordered everyone inside to be cleaned up and checked out. He helped Washington with an arm around her waist and hers over his shoulder. He settled her on a bed and started unlacing her boot as she gave her report. The ankle was purple and swollen. The medic came over and put the medi scanner on it showing a break.

"Dr. Shannon will see to this when she's done with Dr. Malcom," the nurse left her alone with Commander Taylor.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, Nathaniel. We're back and will be fine," Alicia smiled at him touching his arm lightly. In response he pulled up a chair and kicked his feet up on the bed, leaned the chair back against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard her murmur, "Stubborn," before they both settled down to wait.

"Two weeks in this boot, no complaints, complementary pain killer," the no nonsense tone of the doctor was the only other person in Terra Nova who Washington respected enough to obey. Washington had spent the next day in the clinic bed receiving well-wishers, among them Maddy Shannon holding the arm of a scraped up Mark Reynolds.

"You did well out their Reynolds. It will be marked in your file." Washington looked over their shoulders to see Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon loitering, waiting their turn. Across the room Malcom was holding court recounting his exploits, embellishing a little for the women fussing over him. Washington swung her feet off the bed and stood up, causing Taylor to push by Reynolds and grab her arm.

"What are you doing Wash?"

"Going home Sir"

"I've released her against my better judgment," Elizabeth Shannon joined them smiling up at her husband. "For someone who's supposed to follow orders, I never seen such a group of people disobey more orders as a whole than soldiers," Dr. Shannon observed looking at Washington and Taylor.

"I have a rover outside Lieutenant, unless you want to stay for the lecture?" Taylor offered his arm like so many years before in the president's office.

Wash tested her ankle and took him up on his offer with a painful grimace. Their easy interaction left both Shannon's with their answer. Reynolds carried her overnight bag and the group left into the sunshine.

The end

Don't know if I'm doing a sequel. See of one is wanted.


End file.
